1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an air inlet system for a carburetor.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,245 discloses using a permanent magnet to exert a force on a lever that controls a choke valve, and a thermostat that also controls the choke valve. A slot in a link is also disclosed to limit movement of the choke valve. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,317,047 and 1,612,597 discloses other types of carburetors.